In general, the invention is directed to a low voltage lighting system for use during power outages, and/or environments where the inherent safety of low voltages is advantageous, for example around children, in bath rooms and the like.
In general, the invention is directed to a portable, battery-based power unit and lighting system. Preferably, it is provided in a small form factor housing, preferably a cube like housing about seven inches on each side, containing a 12 volt battery, and easily carried around by its handle. During power outages or in other settings, for example camping trips, the basic unit is a lighting source that provides one or more of a strobe light, an LED light, a 12 volt DC output that can drive DC, low voltage marine style light bulb and low-voltage USB outlets for charging or driving electronic devices such as phones, tablets, computers and the like.
The lighting system can be recharged from different power sources including from AC chargers running on home voltage, photovoltaic chargers, vehicle batteries via the vehicles' cigarette lighter jack, and the like. Preferably, the lighting system has sufficient internally stored power for lighting a home for over 36 hours on a single charge, avoiding families sitting in the dark with dangerous candle lighting only.
A significant feature of the invention is that it allows using conventional AC extension cords and bulb sockets, which are readily available in homes, to power low voltage marine style DC bulbs. The utilization of a low voltage system is more safe to use in certain circumstances, for example, where children are playing. Generally, the lighting unit provides safety, ease of use and convenience. Preferably, the system uses bright, powerful low-draw LED lights to provide illumination. It could be recharged via a house current, or the vehicle electrical systems or even a photovoltaic panel.